A Thought About Paternity
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Mid-saison 4. Brian observe un moment entre JR et Justin… Ce qui commence à lui donner des idées….


Sommaire : Mid-saison 4. Brian observe un moment entre JR et Justin… Ce qui commence à lui donner des idées….

Pairing : Brian/Justin (Britin).

Disclaimer : les persos ne sont pas à moi.

XXXXX

_**A Thought About Paternity.**_

XXXX

La première fois que ça lui était arrivé, c'était il y avait des années de ça… Avec Gus.

Alors qu'il était encore nourrisson.

Justin essayait à l'époque de lui faire comprendre l'importance d'être père.

Grâce à lui il avait compris que c'est ce qu'il voulait être…. Un père, pour Gus.

Pas forcément le meilleur des pères mais au moins il essayait.

Brian secoua la tête, chassant les souvenirs bienheureux de cette époque, reportant son regard sur la scène qui se déroulait à présent sous ses yeux.

Justin, en train d'amuser la petite Jenny Rebecca.

Justin, un enfant, un bébé, dans les bras.

Et très vite la scène sous ses yeux devint l'envie aussi folle que furtive de voir Justin… Papa.

Le jeune homme avait toutes les qualités requises il le savait, il avait même celles que lui-même ne possédait pas toujours.

La patience, la maturité et le don de soi.

Oui, Justin ferait un père parfait.

Il ne savait pas vraiment d'où lui venait cette ligne de pensée philosophique mais toujours était-il qu'il avait cette envie de voir son compagnon revêtir un jour ce rôle…

Lui laissant alors celui de beau-père.

D'ailleurs, en y réfléchissant bien, Justin passait de plus en plus de temps avec la petite.

Il savait que les filles lui demandaient tout le temps de servir de baby-sitter mais une petite part de lui se demandait quand même si la demande ne venait pas de Justin lui-même de temps en temps.

Brian ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en entendant au loin les rires de son compagnon et JR mélangés.

Il avait un vague souvenir de Daphné parlant d'envie d'enfant avec le jeune homme mais était bien incapable de replacer réellement la conversation, ni de dire si Justin en avait vraiment éprouvé l'envie.

Sauf qu'à y regarder de plus près, là maintenant tout de suite, Justin avait l'air très à l'aise avec la petite fille, le regard rieur et un sourire à faire tomber.

Bien malgré lui, il se mit à imaginer toutes sortes de situations qui placeraient Justin en tant que père et l'envie de fonder une famille avec lui se fit plus forte.

Étrangement plus forte, plus intense.

Tout d'un coup la perspective de se lever à toutes heures du jour et de la nuit, de changer des langes et de donner le biberon n'avait plus l'air si effrayante.

Il n'alla pas jusqu'à dire que c'était très attrayant mais il pouvait avouer un léger intérêt quant à cette perspective de vie.

Le mariage, la vie bien rangée ne trouvaient toujours pas véritablement grâce à ses yeux mais il concéda sans beaucoup avoir à se forcer qu'avec Justin il formait un couple.

Couple peu conventionnel mais couple tout de même.

Et Justin n'avait pas sa farouche rancœur face à la famille et aux enfants en général.

Voyant son compagnon et la petite terreur s'avancer vers lui, il redescendit sur terre, un sourire énigmatique au coin des lèvres.

Justin se pencha alors vers lui pour l'embrasser, tenant JR bien serrée contre lui.

-A quoi tu penses comme ça ?

Brian fit son fameux rictus.

-A toi !

-Ohhh…

-Du calme Roméo ! Je pensais à toi et à JR…

Justin fronça les sourcils.

-Ah ?!

-Tu te débrouilles bien avec elle, comme avec Gus d'ailleurs.

-Je peux savoir d'où vient cette profonde déclaration Monsieur Kinney ?!

Brian rit alors.

-Stop ! Je ne veux plus savoir…

-Tant pis pour toi Sunshine !

Justin secoua la tête en souriant puis regarda l'heure.

-Il faudrait penser à la ramener.

-Dommage… Vous aviez l'air de passer un bon moment tous les deux….

Les deux hommes partagèrent un sourire avant que Justin ne fronce le nez, troublé.

-Sérieusement Brian… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Rien… Je t'observais juste avec elle… Tu es doué avec les gosses tu sais…

Le jeune homme haussa humblement les épaules.

-J'en sais rien, ça me vient naturellement je suppose…

Brian contempla ses options et décida de se lancer.

-C'est quelque chose que t'aimerais… Plus tard… ?!

Le jeune blond arqua un sourcil interrogateur.

-De quoi ? Des enfants ?!

-Ouais !

-La question ne se pose pas étant donné ma situation…

-Dans l'absolu mais Justin…

Le jeune homme éclata de rire, diffusant quelque peu la tension.

-Sérieusement Brian ?! Tu me proposes des enfants, là maintenant tout de suite ?!

-J'ai pas dit ça, je pose juste une simple question.

-Rien n'est jamais simple avec toi et tu le sais.

Le publicitaire soupira.

-En te voyant jouer avec elle ça m'a rappelé comment tu te comportais avec Gus et je me posais la question…. J'ai un fils qu'au départ je ne pensais pas vouloir et je me dis, qu'un jour, peut-être, tu vas vouloir expérimenter tout ça par toi-même…

Justin se pencha à nouveau vers son homme pour lui planter un langoureux baiser sur les lèvres.

-Peut-être, mais rassure-toi ce n'est pas encore maintenant. Mais je pense qu'un jour la conversation pourrait être rouverte là-dessus….

Un long regard passa entre eux deux.

-D'accord.

Justin devait s'avouer plus que surpris sur ce coup.

-D'accord ?!

-Ouais, bien sûr !

Il reposa à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes dans un baiser qui voulait dire plus qu'un 'je t'aime'.

Le jeune homme reparti alors d'où il était venu, habillant la petite tout en lui parlant joyeusement.

Brian, attendrit par la scène se félicita d'avoir pu aborder le sujet.

Ce n'était pas une décision qu'il venait de prendre.

C'était juste une porte qu'il venait d'ouvrir…

A Justin et lui d'en faire ce qu'ils voudront par la suite.

XXXXX


End file.
